Mist and Sky
by leopardstarismyleader
Summary: A little fanfic I wrote for English class. Mist reflects on his relationship with Sky. 6927


_Write a short story beginning with the words "It's been years since I've seen you!"_

It must have been years since I saw you last. Last time, you and I had been engaged in battle. I had thought it was going to be an easy win for me. You were a scared middle-schooler, hiding behind your friends. I was only a year older, but I had seen turmoil you can only dream of.

You were stronger than I thought. The sheer force of determination for saving your friends had beaten my lifelong ambition. You had won, Sky.

And I was dragged by my neck back to the cold, dreadful prison I had only just escaped from. I had been forced back into chains, tubes stuck back into my body, a camera forced upon my right eye to monitor it. I had been forced into my container, which was then filled with water.

I was suspended there for years. I was unable to move, unable to speak. I was only able to think and dream.

I thought about you a lot Sky. At first, I was filled with hatred. It was because of you that my plans had been foiled. It was because of you that I was trapped in that prison, left to exist as a vegetable for the rest of my life.

But you came to the point that you needed Guardians. Your father gave this privilege to your closest friends. The silver-haired Storm. The swordfighting Rain. The energetic Sun. The solitary Cloud. The child Lightening.

And then me, the criminal Mist.

I accepted the guardianship using the body of Feux Mist. I was now part of your innermost circle.

I had to wonder though, why? Why would your father ask the person who had already attempted to kill you once to become your protector? You were my target. Yet he gave me the position anyways.

I had planned to use it to the fullest extent. I was planning on killing you Sky, using the power that you yourself had given me. I was going to kill you the moment I was out of this wretched pickle-jar-resembling container.

Then one day, I felt the water begin to heat. "_Oh,_" I thought. _"Is this the death penalty then? Am I just going to boil alive?"_

Then I heard a cracking sound as the glass shattered and the water poured out. I collapsed. I had forgotten how to move. I had spent years in weightlessness.

And then you caught me in your arms. Oh, how warm it was. I had forgotten what it was like to be touched by another human. But this warmth was like no other. I struggled to remember the last time I had been held in another's arms like this. If ever a time existed, it was before I could remember.

I felt the mask that had supplied me with food, water and air be removed from my face. I could feel the coolness of the room, and smell something familiar.

I slowly opened my eyes. I was blinded by the light. Slowly, my eyes adjusted, and I saw I was looking into your face. It was ceased with worry, your honey-colored eyes staring right into mine. An orange flame flickered on your forehead. I remembered that flame. Last time I had seen it, it had given you amazing strength and power.

"Mist, are you okay? Can you move?"

My body refused to even twitch. My muscles had atrophied, and my brain couldn't remember how to even begin telling them to move.

"No." My voice was hoarse, and it hurt to speak. The last time I had used my voice was when I was screaming at the inhuman things that were my guard.

You cradled me in your arms, lifting my slender body with ease. My head relaxed into your shoulder, but I tensed when I sensed the guard coming into the room.

"Sky, you know better. Those who are imprisoned here are imprisoned for life."

"I already told you, I came to rescue my Guardians. _All_ of them." You held me closer, and I felt a twinge of…I can't even put a word to it.

"That man is guilty of numerous crimes-"

"I don't care! I trust him with everything, including my life! I will rescue him, no matter what it takes!"

I felt you settle me down gently. I don't remember what happened after that. I kept fading in and out of consciousness.

The next thing I remember was lying in the grass, with my head cradled in someone's lap and a hand grasping mine firmly.

I opened my eyes again, and again I met yours. The flame was gone; you were your normal self again.

"Mist! Oh thank god you're okay, I thought…" You turned your face away from me as your voice cracked. You were clearly trying to hide your tears.

"Sky… why? Why did you save me? What they said wasn't wrong. I am a criminal. Need I remind you that I tried to kill you?"

"I know, but…" you sighed, and grasped my hand tighter.

"Mist, I… I don't know how but I…" Your face turned a crimson red as you leaned down and pressed your lips to mine briefly.

I was startled into silence, looking up at you.

"I love you Mist. And I just couldn't leave you in that prison."

I was shocked.

So much had changed in those years since we had last met. But at the same time, I couldn't have wished for a better second chance to be free.

WORD COUNT: 918


End file.
